


О возрождении магии в монархии нашей великой страны

by percybysshes (kitmarlowed), zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: A Great Many Mirrors, Alternate Universe - Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/pseuds/percybysshes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Истиной, прискорбно малопризнанной и преимущественно неизвестной, является тот факт, что королевская кровь курфюрстины Ганноверской временами порождает природных (из которых, разумеется, лучше получаются практикующие) волшебников. Истиной, также малоизвестной, является и то, что многие государственные деятели имеют склонность пробовать свои силы в магии — с переменным успехом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Restoration of Magic in the Monarchy of Our Great Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406328) by [percybysshes (kitmarlowed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/pseuds/percybysshes). 



_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_

Истиной, прискорбно малопризнанной и преимущественно неизвестной, является тот факт, что королевская кровь курфюрстины Ганноверской временами порождает природных (из которых, разумеется, лучше получаются практикующие) волшебников. Истиной, также малоизвестной, является и то, что многие государственные деятели имеют склонность пробовать свои силы в магии — с переменным успехом.

 

*  
— Итак, — сказала однажды вечером Эмма, леди Портман, своему доброму другу (одному из упомянутых джентльменов, тех, чьи попытки сопровождались б _ **о**_ льшим успехом) лорду Мельбурну. — Как поживает наша королева?

Будучи премьер-министром, добрый друг ее посетил сегодня дворец, и посему Эмма была весьма довольна, что он предпочел этим вечером почтить своим присутствием именно гостиную лорда Портмана. Мельбурн выглядел одновременно и бледным, и оживленным — благоприятное преображение из утомленного и настороженного мужчины, которого она лицезрела в последнее время. Словно, подумалось Эмме, пламя возгорелось в давно заброшенном уголке груди Мельбурна. Сейчас он, как лев в клетке, мерил шагами комнату, в которой еще совсем недавно был довольно спокойным собеседником.

— Королева, мэм, находится в здравии, — был его ответ (несколько взволнованный ответ, если Эмма сколь-нибудь разбиралась в людях. А она в них, конечно же, разбиралась прекрасно. Знать всех и вся — работа, требующая огромного умения распознавать чувства людей, прежде чем люди сами успевают понять свои чувства).

— Она так же прелестна, какой я ее помню?

Уильям устремил на нее взгляд, не прекратив, однако, ходить. Глаза его блестели, а голос прозвучал насмешливо:

— И какой же прелестной ты ее помнишь?

Эмма рассмеялась.

— О, Уильям, я уже вижу, как прелестна она в твоих глазах.

Он решительно прикрыл веки. Свет от камина весело заиграл на его красивом лице.

— Мои глаза не пользуются доверием моего разума, Эмма, мне невдомек, что они показывают тебе, и тем более, истинно ли то, что они тебе показывают.

— Ты будто стародавний рыцарь, — ответила Эмма. — Расскажи же мне о ней, я хочу узнать ее получше заранее, на случай, если мне доведется занять место при дворе. — Последнее предложение она произнесла в меру подчеркнуто и заметила, что собеседник улыбнулся.

— Ее держали почти в полном неведении о внешнем мире. — Мельбурн нахмурился, косо глядя на огонь. — Она ничего не знает, но еще меньше желает, чтобы о том кому-либо стало известно. Боюсь, она унаследовала упрямство своего деда.

— Да, но… — леди помедлила, выбирая подходящие слова, — осталась ли она прежней?

— Не имею представления, — сухо ответил ее друг, — поскольку мне было велено откланяться, едва я успел поцеловать королевскую руку. Если ей понадобится помощь, сказала она, она о ней попросит!

Склонив голову, Эмма взяла газету.

— Я слышала о системе, — намекнула она, и ее супруг (который читал, сидя в той же комнате) согласился, что побудило Мельбурна поднять глаза — он удивлен был обнаружить присутствие лорда Портмана.

— Ах да, — сказал лорд Мельбурн, и в глазах его промелькнула едва заметная вспышка гнева. — Сквернейшее изобретение. Осмелюсь сказать, что до нашей встречи она никогда не бывала наедине ни с кем, кроме своих домочадцев! Ее гувернантка смотрела на меня так, будто хотела распять взглядом.

— Но ты видел систему в действии? — настаивала Эмма.

— Увы, к несчастью для тебя, этим знанием я не обладаю. Как я уже сказал, едва я приветствовал ее, как получил отпор. Однако по словам треклятого Конроя, она вела «уединенную жизнь» — будто то был не его собственный низменный замысел. — Наш джентльмен и впрямь испытывал непреодолимый зуд в ладонях, побуждавший его призвать некую лозу или корень, дабы спеленать, пригвоздить Конроя к месту и оставить жить уединенной жизнью — ибо лорд Мельбурн был волшебником немалой, хотя и долгое время спавшей в нем, силы. Желание причинить некоторый вред Конрою лишь укрепилось в нем, когда ее величество изъявили свою настоятельную волю, чтобы этот человек не имел ни малейшего отношения к ведению ее дел. Этого Мельбурн Эмме не сказал, хотя ему казалось, что она и сама уже могла это почувствовать.

— Я слышала, это было сделано для того, чтобы держать девочку в покорности, — сказала Эмма с легким возмущением, продолжая сидеть, в то время как ее собеседник продолжал ходить взад-вперед, — и сдерживать развитие ее дара. Вероятно, она будет нуждаться в твоей опеке, Уильям! — воскликнула она. — В покровительстве человека, который способен обучить ее не только управлению страной, но и Магии.

Лорд Мельбурн изогнул губы в улыбке.

— Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, Эмма: наша королева не слишком доверчива. А нрав волшебника не подойдет ее положению.

— Но может подойти ей самой? — улыбнулась Эмма, мягко журя друга. — Ты очаруешь ее, и если она и вправду способна к магии, что ж — ты можешь стать ее единственным истинным другом в этом мире.

— Она наша королева, Эмма, — вздохнул Уильям, — а я не нянька и не друг ей. (Впрочем, сказал он себе, ему хотелось бы стать ей другом.) Я служу ей и… возглавляю ее правительство в наше дремучее время. Ей не приличествует, да и не представляется необходимым учиться подобному, даже если она того пожелает.

— Она пожелает, — уверенно сказала Эмма, — юная девушка, жившая в изоляции, наверняка натура романтичная.

Тень промелькнула на гордом красивом лице Мельбурна, и Эмма почти пожалела о своих словах. Но тень сменилась легкой улыбкой, и всё было забыто:

— Да, в ней несомненно есть огонь.

— Стало быть, увидим. Быть может, она такая же, как ее дед, как ты.

Уильям наконец уселся и, запустив пальцы в волосы, ответил:

— Да, увидим.

Эмма взяла со стола свои письма, заключив, что Уильям не хочет больше говорить о юной королеве. Краем глаза она увидела, как ее друг выпил свой бренди и задумчиво водит теперь изящным пальцем по ножке бокала. Она подтолкнула локтем мужа, не желая оставлять премьер-министра наедине с его мрачным унынием.

— Еще бренди, Мельбурн? — предложил лорд Портман, жестом показывая на графин и собираясь взять бокал Мельбурна.

— Всегда, — последовал ответ, и Мельбурн вручил хозяину бокал. — Особенно сейчас.

— Я так понимаю, — продолжил лорд Портман, прежде чем Эмма успела взглядом дать ему понять, что не стоит этого говорить, — в отставку ты не выйдешь?

Уильям рассмеялся немного резко и покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он с легким изумлением, словно только теперь примиряясь с этим фактом. — Нет, полагаю, что не выйду.

Он любезно принял обратно свой бокал, и Эмма удобнее устроилась в кресле.

— Так расскажи мне, Уильям, ты выучил какие-нибудь новые заклинания?

 

*  
А в то время, как премьер-министр беседовал с друзьями, ее величество королева Англии Виктория сидела на кушетке с книгой и чашей в компании своей бывшей гувернантки Луизы Лецен.

— Лецен, расскажи мне, пожалуйста, еще о лорде Мельбурне, — попросила девушка, держа руку над чашей и сосредоточенно хмуря брови. — Я хотела бы побольше узнать о нем до нашей следующей встречи.

Внезапно вода в чаше вспыхнула, и Дэш с визгом метнулся прочь. Королева с довольным видом потянулась успокоить собачку.

— Браво, ваше величество, — пролепетала потрясенная баронесса. — Что вы хотели бы узнать?

— Я слышала, как дядя Камберленд дурно о нем отзывался, — призналась Виктория. — Одним из оскорбительных слов было, если не ошибаюсь, «шарлатан». Как ты думаешь, — спросила она взволнованно, — может ли статься, что он такой же, как я?


End file.
